


Elope If You Like, But Break It To Me Slow

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Gen, Marriage, Other, background inquisitor/josephine (poly-vee)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: that one trespasser conversation with cassandra, but with a few adjustments. i.e. how to stress out cassandra
Relationships: Inquisitor & Cassandra Pentaghast, Inquisitor/Sera
Kudos: 7





	Elope If You Like, But Break It To Me Slow

It was late morning when Val went to find Cassandra in the overlook where she'd taken to... well, hiding, to put it ungraciously. A quiet, peaceful corner as far from the hubbub as possible. Though when Val spotted Cassandra at the far end of the walkway, peaceful was _not_ a word they would have used: She was pacing back and forth, hands making aborted motions in time with the silent movement of her lips.

"Cassandra," Val called, and Cassandra's head snapped up, her expression turning from agitation to a wide-eyed look that Val had previously seen on small rabbits.

"Inquisitor!"

"Cassandra," Val replied, a vaguely bemused smile creeping onto her lips. "Everything all right?"

"Yes! I... wanted to speak with you," Cassandra said. "And now you're here." 

"....Yes," Val said. They narrowed their eyes, watching as Cassandra rocked forward on her feet; she looked about a moment from returning to pacing. "Seriously, are you alright? What's going on?"

" _I am—"_ Cassandra started with vehemence, then, seeming to realize something, stopped. "....fine," she finished awkwardly. Her eyes flickered to Val. "Maybe you should sit."

Val, meanwhile, was fighting a losing battle with the urge to laugh. "I... can stand?"

"Maybe _I_ should sit," Cassandra said. 

It was hard to argue with that.

They sat on the wide stone steps, backs to the increasing noise in the distance as more people spilled out into the courtyard for the day. "Inquisitor," Cassandra said hesitantly, "I want you to know that I am your friend. I will always be your friend."

"Oh," Val said, blinking, "well that's—"

"I have known the two of you for some time now," Cassandra continued, barely pausing for breath, "and I could not be happier for the both of you. Josephine is a wonderful woman."

"I... guess?" Val wrinkled their nose. "Are you really congratulating us on dating _now?_ We've been together for _years!"_

Cassandra stared. " _Dating?_ Are you not... Varric said..." Her eyes narrowed. "You are not getting married."

"Ah." Val gave a quiet huff of a laugh. "Not to Josephine," they said with an apologetic smile. "After Josephine's _last_ marriage disaster, we thought we'd take it slow."

"I see." Cassandra stared ahead for a moment, mind clearly working in overdrive. "Wait," she said, head snapping back to Val, "Not to Josephine? Then, you and Sera...?"

Val smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh! _That_ was what Varric was talking about," Cassandra exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "I could swear he is misleading on purpose," she muttered, and Val laughed. "In any case, I suppose congratulations are in order all the same. I may not always _agree_ with Sera, but she is a good woman, and I am truly happy for you."

"Thanks," Val said. They glanced at Cassandra, but there didn't _seem_ to be any more heartfelt speeches on the way, so they stood up, waiting as Cassandra slowly did the same.

"So, when is the wedding?" Cassandra asked, as Val took a backwards step up the stairs.

"Oh," Val shot her an amused glance, "now."

 _"What?"_ Cassandra stared at them, mouth half open in bewilderment. "What do you mean, now? This instant?"

"Well... yeah," Val said, grin widening as she watched Cassandra's expression turn to panic.

"Maker's breath, why did you let me _blabber_ so long? _Go!_ " Cassandra exclaimed, half-pushing a laughing Val up the stairs. "I cannot believe you did not tell me sooner."

"Well, we only just decided!" Val said cheerfully.

_"Today?"_

Cassandra looked so aghast Val had to fight off another fit of giggles. "An hour ago?"

"...You will be the death of me, I swear it."

**Author's Note:**

> first time i played da:i, i polymanced sera and josephine. of course, cassandra's on the far side of the map, so i did the conversations the other way around; must have married sera so quick cassandra was just left with rumours of a marriage and assumed josephine was more the marrying type. hopefully she got invited to the second wedding at least


End file.
